Red: My Version
by RuGByXMaNGaGiRL
Summary: Yula goes to visit her mother in the woods. But, will an unexpeced visitor stop her and reinact a childhood classic?


Yula and her sister, Lulu, were in their house. Yula was about to go for a ride when Lulu stopped her.  
"Could you take these to mom?" she asked as she held out a basket of goods- cookies, Evanescence's CD, keys to her Ferrari, and a copy of Muscle Man magazine.  
"Do I have to?" Yula whined. Lulu gave her a look and shoved the basket into her arms. She sighed. "Fine. I'll be back in an hour or so."  
Lulu smiled. "Thanks."  
"Whatever," Yula muttered as she shoved her helmet on her head and hopped on her motorcycle. She zoomed off and was into the woods in a matter of minutes. Her mother lived way out into the country. Yula had been riding through the forest on her red and black motorcycle for about ½ an hour She wore red leather pants with a white top and a red leather jacket that covered almost all of it. [Sorry about the white top thing Amanda.] Her hair flew behind her as the sun shone off her red helmet. Suddenly, her motorcycle gave a shutter and it stopped. Yula looked down at the gas tank. It was empty.  
"Shit," she muttered under her breath. She had no tools with her and her spare gas tank wasn't with her at the moment. After about 15 minutes or so she heard another motorcycle in the distance. It suddenly came to a stop in front of her, blowing dust into her face. She hacked and coughed as the motorcyclist lifted his helmet off of his head.  
"What the hell is your problem you jerk?!" she demanded. She finally saw the face of the motorcyclist; it was that of a male's. He had brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He was on a silver motorcycle and he wore a black leather jacket with leather pants; he also had leather gloves; his helmet was black.  
"I just saw a pretty girl in the forest, her bike down, and a look as if she were lost," he said. "I guess you can call it a damsel in distress situation."  
"And you're supposed to be Prince Charming?" she retorted.  
He smiled. "Yes. I am to all the ladies. My name is Seto."  
"Well I'm not anywhere near close to being a damsel so lay off."  
"I just thought that you would want to have a ride to wherever you're going."  
"I'm perfectly capable of walking."  
"You know most girls would want a ride on my motorcycle with me."  
"Well I'm not like most girls."  
"I can see that." He smiled an evil smile.  
"Back off," she said as she flipped him off. [She would have said another word but I prefer not to use it myself.]  
"Tisk, tisk," he said waving a finger, "girls should be sweet."  
Yula glared at him and walked over. He got off at the sight of her walking towards him.  
"You're right," she said as she looked up at him. "Girls should be sweet." She looked as if she was about to kiss him, but instead she kneed him, making him wince. "How's that for sweet?"  
She ran off, thinking about taking Seto's motorcycle. Seto smiled for he knew where she was going. He hopped on his motorcycle and zoomed off. He would meet Yula at her mother's house and then hop into her bed and pretend to be Mrs. Megtee. He would then have Yula for himself and he would know her body like the back of his hand like he did with the other women he knew. [And for the people who are getting perverted thoughts right now are correct.]  
Yula soon arrived at her mother's house. It was almost sunset and she needed to get back to Lulu. She was walking to the front step when she saw a faint glisten hiding in the bushes. She walked over and pulled the bushes aside, revealing Seto's motorcycle. She sighed.  
"Just like Little Red Riding Hood," she said. She walked into the house knowing what would come next. She saw her mother- or Seto- in bed. She smiled.  
"Why mother," she began in her oh-so-sweet voice, "you're eyes are so blue and hard. I thought that they were brown and soft."  
"I got new contacts and it makes my eyes look hard," said Seto.  
"Why mother," said Yula, "you're voice is so masculine."  
"All the better to win you over."  
"Why mother," she said as she walked over to the bed, "you sound so perverted. Or should I say Seto!" She pulled the covers away and gasped at the horrible sight that she saw.  
"I'm so dangerous you can't help but want me," he said as he got up.  
"What the hell are you wearing?!" she asked.  
"I found it in your mom's closet."  
"My mother wouldn't touch that outrageous dress!"  
"What?! I think it makes me look pretty," he said as he spun around, making the pink floral print dress flow.  
"If you're a gay fag maybe. And you must be both!"  
"Well then why don't I take it off." He slipped it over his head, revealing the most disgusting sight that Yula had ever seen. "Is this better?" he asked as he put his hand on his hips.  
"Not even close!!" She grabbed the Evanescence CD from the basket and took it out of the case. She ran it down his arm, making a deep cut in his arm; blood was beginning to drip off his arm.  
"Bitch!" he roared.  
She grabbed the keys from the nightstand and the basket of goods and ran out the door. "Thanks for the motorcycle!"  
Seto chased her out the door but failed as she zoomed off on his motorcycle. "Shit!" he said.  
Yula returned to her motorcycle a few minutes later. She grabbed the spare tank of gas and poured it into her gas tank. Her motorcycle started up again. "Yes!" she rejoiced. She hopped on and shoved her helmet on her head. She looked back at Seto's motorcycle. She would bring it home for Lulu or somebody.  
Suddenly she heard a noise from the bushes. She walked over and saw her mother sitting behind it.  
"Mom?!" she asked.  
"Oh Yula!" her mother said as she embraced her. "I was looking everywhere for you!"  
"Well I'm fine. But you may not want to go back to your cottage from a while."  
"That guy's there I know. As long as he doesn't have his motorcycle I can take him." Yula looked confused. "You see Yula he was trying to run me over with his motorcycle and he obviously had no fighting skills so I can take him on."  
"Okay mom," said Yula getting up. "Well here's the basket of goodies I came here to give you." She handed her the basket.  
"Thank you honey. Now you better get home and se if you're sister's okay." Yula nodded and got back on her motorcycle and made sure that her mother could get home okay. She zoomed off.  
She drove home and got off. She had called a friend and asked to bring the motorcycle back for her. "Hey Lulu I'm home!" she said. It was dark out and she was worried about her little sister.  
"I'm in here!"  
Yula walked into the living room to see Lulu sitting there playing Super Monkey Ball 2. "What took you?" Lulu asked as Yula sat on the couch.  
"Some problems on the way."  
"Did you give the goods to mom?"  
"Yeah I did and she may be having a house guest when she gets into her house."  
Lulu looked confused. Yula sighed. "I'll explain later," she said. She picked up a controller and began to play the video game with Lulu.  
  
THE END  
  
Red  
  
My Version 


End file.
